


Princess of Evil

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evil Audrey, F/M, Spoilers For Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Audrey never thought she would become this, but at least she's finally happy





	Princess of Evil

"The sleeping spell continues to spread throughout Auradon and Prince Ben along with Mal, Evie, Jay, & Carlos have went to the Isle Of The Lost to figure out which villain is responsible for the spell".

Audrey laughed as she heard the tv reporter say Ben & the VK's went to the Isle. They had no idea the real threat was right here in Auradon. 

Casting the sleeping spell across Auradon using Maleficent's scepter was only part 1 of her plan. Soon she will get a hold of the Magic Wand and use it to free the villains of the Isle. The villains will take over Auradon and all the heroes will be sent away to the Isle. She will then become Queen Of Auradon.

But she's not queen, at least not yet. She was once going to be queen, but then Ben dumped her and she had to use Chad for rebound. He had dumped her for Mal, daughter of Maleficent. She hated Mal so much. Despite her hate for Mal, Audrey had managed to play nice with Mal after she had choice to be good. Playing nice with Mal had worked for the past few months, but it didn't stop her anger from rising ever time she seen her and Ben together. 

A lot of people thought Audrey was happy in her relationship with Chad, but she wasn't. She missed Ben, she wanted to be with him, but Mal took him from her.

And then two days ago Ben announced he & Mal were getting married and Audrey snapped.

She broke into the museum and stole Maleficent's scepter and the queen's clown and used the scepter to cast a spell.

She knew it was ironic that the daughter of Sleeping Beauty was using a sleeping spell, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be known as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty anymore. Mal stole everything from her, so she might as well became Sleeping Beauty's daughter as well. 

Audrey looked at Maleficent's scepter and smiled. Maleficent was now a lizard and could no longer take over Auradon, but she can. Perhaps she can find a way to free of the Mistress Of Evil from that form after she takes over Auradon.

Audrey laughed. She will soon be the Queen Of Auradon, but for now she will be the Princess Of Evil.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's more likely that Audrey has a spell on her in D3, but Evil Audrey is still a cool idea


End file.
